


Moodboards for Sy

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Moodboards [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gift, Moodboards, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: So I reread all the chapters for Sy’s series “Red Little Shoes” (bottom moodboard) and “Tied in a Blue Ribbon” (top moodboard) and decided to make moodboards for them since I love the two series (and can’t wait to see more)!These two moodboards came out so much better than I thought they would (after remaking them each twice lol).





	Moodboards for Sy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



(Vikings moodboards made by me as a gift)


End file.
